Tekken songfic : Run Devil Run
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Jin merasa risih karena selalu dikejar oleh fansnya. WARNING! missing typo.RnR!


Scarlett : kita balik dengan fic baru nih…

Nagi : Kali ini, kita iseng bikin bagus…

Scarlett : cekidot!

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Katsuhiro Harada and Namco

Run Devil Run(English version) belongs to Kesha and SNSD

Summary : Jin merasa sangat takut dengan wujud 'setan'nya dan merasa risih karena itu membuatnya semakin terkenal di mata para fans-nya. WARNING! This fic contains missing typo!

WARNING! This fic contains geje-ness, OOC-ness, abalness, and missing typo(s)!

Nagi and Scarlett Presents…

**Tekken Songfic : Run, Devil, Run!**

_I always knew you were a bad boy_

_I used to think that it was cool_

_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

_But now I'm coming next to you__  
><em> 

Begitulah bunyi hapenya Jin yang sedang berada di waktu istirahat sekolah . Lokasi saat ini adalah kantin Gakuen Tekken.

Jin Kazama yang mirip Irfan Bahdim itu (Jin : enak saja aku disaingi sama bule macam dia!) langsung menjawab teleponnya

"Ya, halo?"

"Jin, bekal makananmu sudah siap?"

"sudah, Ma! Ga usah khawatir soal itu, disini banyak rumput, bisa makan enak!"

"anak kurang ajar! Emang kamu kambing?"

"yah, marah lagi nih…wong bekalne wes disiapin sama Xiaoyu. Ga usah repot!"(kok jadi logat Jawa?)

"Oh, gitu. Kalo gitu baik-baik ya sama dia!"

"Ocre, Ma! Makan dulu yee…"

Jin mau makan, tapi yang membawakan bekalnya bukanlah Xiaoyu seperti yang dijanjikan mamanya. Melainkan Asuka, sepupu Jin yang *ehem* suka ribut soal kejadian yang membuatnya trauma mendekati cowok ini.

"nih, bekal makan siangmu!"

Jin hanya tenang dan menjawab dengan dua huruf.

"Hn…"

"Aku susah-payah bawakan makan siang sampai terlambat ke sekolah hanya dibalas dengan 2 huruf sialan itu? Dendamku padamu masih belum kubalas, otak mesum! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terus begini! Aku bersumpah, jika kau jadi setan, kau akan dikejar banyak fans hingga 3 hari berturut-turut, dan wujud setan itu tak akan kembali sampai kau mau memaafkanku! Kau juga akan ditaksir oleh para Banci Taman Lawang, dan tidak bisa terbang!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau memaafkan. Lagipula, kejadian itu juga tidak disengaja!"

_Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run!_

_Run, devil, devil, run, run!_

Ternyata, bunyi itu berasal dari iPod-nya Jin. Dia menikmati makanannya dengan lahap sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut, lagu Run Devil Run dari SNSD yang dinyanyikan dalam lirik bahasa Inggris oleh Kesha.

Kemudian, di tengah makannya yang tenang, muncul Hwoarang, sosok berandalan yang menurut gossip menjadi 'uke' nya Jin, sekaligus pacar Lili, cewek kaya yang cerewet. 

"Wah, makanannya mewah nih…keliatannya enak. Boleh minta sedikit ye…"

Hwoarang yang telah ngiler 3 ember(?) itu tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung mencomot ayam goreng yang tepat berada di hadapan Jin. Jin tidak peduli, karena dia sedang melamun memikirkan sumpah sepupunya itu.

Namun, setelah Hwoarang mencomot dan memakan ayam tersebut, Jin tersentak kaget. Dia terpeleset, dan mulutnya mendarat tepat di mulut Hwoarang yang penuh remah-remah ayam goreng.

Para fujoshi langsung memandangi mereka yang secara tak sadar melakukan pose yang tidak kembali melamun, dan Hwoarang berusaha melapas tubuhnya dari Jin yang menimpa tubuhnya. Namun sayang, mulut dan tubunya tidak bisa terlepas. Jin yang mulai sadar, secara kaget pula, menghindari Hwoarang. Xiaoyu pun secara tak sengaja memandang kejadian naas tersebut. Hatinya terasa seperti disayat oleh golok, sodara-sodara! Kejadian itu seperti sebuah tamparan baginya.

_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw your evil start_

_You used to be what I would live for_

_But then you went and slapped my heart_

Di malam harinya…..

Jin merenung di atas atap rumahnya. Saat itu terdapat bulan purnama yang indah. Dan saat itu juga, dia sedang dalam wujud Devil Jin. Dan iPodnya juga masih dibawa. Bayangannya yang kejauhan membuatnya bingung, bahkan ketika berusaha turun dari atap rumahnya, Jin tergelincir dan jatuh di sebuah tempat yang tidak di kenali. Tempat itu berada di belakang rumahnya.

Di hadapannya, tampak seorang anak kecil yang sedang merenung. Memandangi bulan purnama, Seperti kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan.

Jin bertanya pada anak tersebut,

"Permisi, apa aku pernah mengenalmu. Ano, konbanwa…"

Anak kecil itu pun berbalik dan menjawab,

"Ya, tampaknya aku pernah mengenalmu….kau pasti Devil Jin, benar khan?"

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kau tahu jika aku tergelincir dan jatuh ke jalan yang berada di belakang rumahku. Dan jalan itu belum pernah kulihat selama aku hidup…"

"mudah saja. Asalkan kau mau berlari setelah aku beritahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya"

"Akan kupegang janjiku. Tapi setelah itu, kau bisa antar aku pulang?"

"tentu saja. Sebentar…"

Anak itu memegang toak masjid dan mikrofon. Kemudian mendadak berteriak,

"SEMUANYA! ADA COWOK GANTENG DISINI! PARA FANS, JIN ADA DISINI!"

_The promises that you promised _

_Are about as real as an air guitar_

_So watch your back cuz' 'imma steal your car_

Setelah teriakan gaje itu, banyak wanita dan banci dari Taman Lawang berlarian menuju arah Jin yang kaget stadium tiga. 'Pantesan aku disuruh lari, dia khan salah satu dari fansku! Tapi, aku tidak mungkin terbang karena aku memegang janjinya. Terpaksa aku putar iPod lagi…', batin Jin dalam hati. Dia pun mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I gonna say, hey_

Jin hanya bisa lari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia tak mau tertangkap oleh jutaan banci taman lawang yang kini mengejarnya.

_I wish I known the right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil run, run, devil, run, run_

_Run, devil, devil, run, run!_

Jin kini tak bisa menghindar. Dia sudah berada di jalan buntu. Dan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dia pakai untuk lolos adalah…

"MINGGIR ATAU KALIAN KUBAKAR HABIS!"

Jin dengan marahnya mengeluarkan laserbeam yang telah lama disimpannya. Para fans langsung menyingkir karena takut terkena serangannya. Hasilnya, Jin berhasil meloloskan diri.

Keesokan harinya…

Jin terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi, wajahnya yang tampan berhasil menutupi dirinya yang sedang menahan kantuk. Dan sesaat sebelum masuk kelas…

"Argh! Not again!"

Jin menemukan para fansnya kembali mengejar dirinya. Dan rata-rata berteriak…

"JIN, MINTA TANDA TANGAN DONG!"

"BOLEH FOTO ?"

Dan pelarian kembali bergulir…

Asuka yang melihatnya hanya bisa berkata, "rasain lo! Pokoknya lo mesti minta map!".

_Now that you're living with a vampire_

_You better get yourself a gun_

_I'll make you sing, just like a boys choir_

_I'll string you up to have some fun (fun, fun, fun)_

_Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run_

_Run, devil, devil, run, run!_

Jin tak peduli dengan omongan Asuka. Dan satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berlari…

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I gonna say, hey_

_I wish I known the right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil run, run, devil, run, run_

_Run, devil, devil, run, run!_

Saat Jin kembali menemukan jalan buntu di koridor sekolah, Asuka menarik tubuhnya. Jin selamat dari kejaran para fans.

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_

_I'm firing the cannon, you gonna get sunk_

_You better sail off the seven seas_

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

_Once again if you please_

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

"Ano, kenapa… kau menyelamatkanku…?", Tanya Jin yang terbata-bata.

"seharusnya, aku tidak menyumpahimu. Kau tahu jika kejadian itu tidak disengaja. Aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal kejam ini padamu…"

"jadi, kau mau meminta maaf?"

"ya, maafkan aku. Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilaimu…"

Setelah kejadian permintaan maaf itu, Jin kembali melongo. Asuka berusaha menyadarkannya…

"Jin, kau kenapa? Halooo…Jin?"

"CEPAT BANGUN!"

BRAK!

Jin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata, dia telah dibangunkan oleh Mr. Lee, wali kelasnya yang saat itu mengajar IPS.

Namun, cara Jin yang terbangun sangat aneh. Dimana ketika terbangun, dia terpental ke belakang dengan kepala yang mendarat di dada Asuka.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Asuka lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"OTAK MESUUUUUM!"

DEBUAK!

Jin yang tersadar secara mendadak telah menembus lantai dengan kepalanya. Tentu saja karena Asuka yang menghajar bagian belakang kepalanya.

Kepala Jin menjadi berdarah. Dan para fansnya langsung mendekatinya. Dengan sontak sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia berlari menuju UKS dan berkata, "Oh, tidak! Jangan begini lagi!"

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I gonna say, hey_

_I wish I known the right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil run, run, devil, run, run_

_Run, devil, devil, run, run!_

-THE END-

Scarlett : terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca songfic ini

Nagi : bagi yang mau request, atau yang mau keluarin uneg-uneg soal kami dan cerita ini, silakan review lewat cerita ini

Scarlett : jagan lupa, tetep stay tune ya!


End file.
